Fun to read Drabbles
by King of Spades
Summary: This is a collection of short storys which are not like they seem if you know what I mean xD! Hope you enjoy! Thx for reading and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a collection of short storys which are not like they seem (if you know whatI mean :P)! Hope you enjoy! Thx for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: 'knock knock' 'body guard opens door'**

**"Hello, it's me! Is Mrs. Takahashi at home? I would like to talk to her about Inuya...!"**

**'door slams in face'**

**"Shit! Ok, I don't own Inuyasha! But you can bet on that I'll keep trying!"**

**Now on whit the first drabble: 

* * *

**

Wanting the forbidden

There she was

Standing brightly in the sunshine

She was as beautiful as always

He just wanted to see her

Touch her with his clawed hanyou-hands

Taste her with the tip of his lips

He wanted to know how it was

How did it feel to be with her

He was urging to find out

But he knew he couldn't

Not without being seen

His amber eyes where focused on her beauty

His mouth stood wide open

Almost drooling lightly at her sight

He knew he wanted the forbidden

His heart hurt a bit realizing this

But his desire was growing

Finally growing bigger

Bigger than the sense for responsibility

He walked over to her

Sweating a little more with every step he made

He stopped right in front of her

Staring at her beauty for a second longer

Then it happened

He touched her

Pulling her over to him

He was nervous saying the least

Then he closed his eyes

Moving her to his lips

And as they finally touched her

His heart filled with pleasure

He couldn't stop

He loved the feeling on his lips

He loved her taste

He loved every bit of her

Then the most likely expectable happened

He was interrupted

Growling silently about this fact

He heard the voice

The voice that would ruin everything

The voice that brought him back to reality

It was her voice…

"Inuyasha! Put the chocolate cake back down right now! You're on diet!"

'Stupid bitch!' he thought.

**

* * *

Ya like it? Ya like it? Even if not, please review! Thx for reading! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Time to let go

**Hello again! Here's a new one! Hope you enjoy! And THX a lot for the reviews folks!**

**Disclaimer: 'ring ring'**

**"Hello Mrs. Takahashi? Yes, maybe you would be interessted in a new car insurance from..."**

**'beep beep beep' **

"Darn! How did she know it was me? Shit! But i won't give up that easy! No sir! Not me! Someday I'll get those Inuyasha-rights! I'll just keep trying!" xD

And now on with the next drabble:

* * *

Time to let go

_It was time to say goodbye_

_Time to let go_

_After all this time they'd spend together_

_They had so much fun_

_They went through so much_

_Happy and sad times_

_And for what?_

_To leave each other now?_

_Fortune wantedit to happen_

_It wanted them to part_

_Even though it was hard_

_He knew they had to_

_Tears fell_

_He_ _was heartbroken_

_He couldn't understand_

_They had been together for so long_

_And now?_

_Was it over?_

_He didn't want to accept it_

_Never_

_Not one minute_

_Not even a second did he give up_

_They could try a new start_

_But he knew_

_Deep inside he knew it wouldn't work _

_But that didn't mean he gave up_

_No, never_

_They could at least try once more_

_But she wouldn't let him_

_She knew it was over_

_They had a lot of fun_

_But she knew this was the end_

_It wouldn't be like before_

_She wanted to end it _

_As quick as she can_

_Cause she knew what happened if she didn't_

_He'd start again_

_Over and Over_

_Even worse as time flew_

_It would make everything so much worse_

_She knew what she had to do_

_And he had to accept it_

_So she did..._

"NO! MOM! STOP! Don't throw away my Play station!"

"But dear, It's broken."

"I know! Just leave it in my room as a reminder for all the fun times, ok?"

"What ever!"

**

* * *

Hope you like it! More to come soon! Sry for not updating often enough but school just keeps me glued to the desk:(**

**And of course THX for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate you folks spending you're precious time reading my storys!**

**And by the way...**

**Im SRY for the Arnie-joke YING! Please forgive me! I was only kidding:P**


	3. Chapter 3 Blindfold

**Hello again! Next drabble up! Longest so far (Howdy! 'throws roses')! Hope you enjoy this one, too! **

**Thx for the reviews folks!**

**Disclaimer: Come on People! Why would "I" write the word "DISCLAIMER" (!) if "I" would actually "OWN" Inuyasha! DUH! So pathetic! xD**

**Now, after said that, enjoy the next chap:P****

* * *

**

Blindfold

_He touched my hand with his own_

_His fingertips_

_They felt so soft_

_Even though his fingernails where so huge_

_I wanted to see in his eyes_

_I was longing to see his golden orbs_

_I wanted to know_

_Why?_

_Why the sudden touch?_

_The answer had to wait_

_He moved quickly_

_Cowering my eyes with something soft_

_No, not his hands_

_That would have felt better_

_Much warmer_

_It was a silky cloth_

_He tied it firmly around my head_

_My urge of knowledge became bigger_

_What was happening_

_I was happily stunned as he ran his fingers across my back_

_My face turned pink_

_How was his expression now?_

_Was he happy?_

_I was eager to know_

_But I didn't move_

_I couldn't_

_Too stunned to react_

_Then he had stolen it from me_

_My last sense for reality_

_My last chance of replying_

_He kissed me so soft on my cheek_

_My pink face was flashing by now_

_Even though I couldn't see_

"_I have a little surprise waiting for you, Kagome."_

_His words came to my ear_

_Almost whispering_

_So soft_

_But what is going on?_

_What is he doing?_

_And why?_

_He stole my sight_

_And now he is acting so different_

_So soft_

_Why?_

…

…

…

_No_

_He wasn't_

_I didn't want to believe what came to my mind_

_He wasn't going to take advantage_

_Or was he?_

_No, off course he wouldn't_

_Or would he?_

_Even if he was_

_Why here?_

_Why not inside?_

_Why not in a nicer, warmer place?_

_Why here, outside?_

_Is that really what I care about?_

_Where he would use me?_

_No!_

_Of course not!_

_Or maybe_

_Why didn't I scream?_

_Why did I let him do this?_

_Was it so unimportant for me?_

_No, it wasn't_

_Maybe, I even liked the Idea_

_I was pulled rapidly out of my thoughts_

_He grabbed me_

_He lifted me up by my shoulders and legs_

_Then we moved_

_Where are we going?_

_Is he searching for a better spot?_

_At this point I was actually curious_

_What will happen next?_

_Was there any doubt about what he will do next?_

_Then_

_In one single moment_

_As he pulled away the cloth_

_My heart raced_

…

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"**

"**uhm…thanks guys."**

**

* * *

xD! You perverts! Thought I would actually write... sheesh:P**

**Hopeyou folks liked it! More to come soon!**


End file.
